


Day 2 (Welcome to the 21st Century)

by Quirky_Baller



Series: Creampuff Week [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Creampuff Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Baller/pseuds/Quirky_Baller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla navigates 21st century slang with Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 (Welcome to the 21st Century)

“How is calling someone poop in another language a term of endearment?”

Laura stifled a giggle as she heard Carmilla comment on the entries in the Urban Dictionary. Most of the new slang was lost on Carmilla as she prefered the proper words a language offered and was most offended when she found out that Laura dabbled in the new words of today.

“It’s supposed to mean ‘before anyone else’,” Laura offered. Carmilla raised an eyebrow as Laura continued, “Like they’re the most important person. A crush?”

“Babe means the same thing,” Carmilla muttered under her breath. “Are humans really too lazy to add in another letter?”

Laura snickered and went back to her reading. As Carmilla continued to say things under her breath, she whispered, “Welcome to the 21st century Carm.

* * *

"It's on fleek."

"What?"

"On fleek, you know, on point?"

"Then why not use point creampuff?" Carmilla asked, exasperated. 

Laura bit back a retort as she considered Carmilla's logic. She had a good point. Why change something that was clearly working for something more ridiculous? 

Laura knew that Carmilla was beyond frustrated learning slang considering she had no issue reading books in languages considered dead. Her heart fluttered knowing Carmilla was trying to learn and adapt all for her.

 Carmilla preferred the language Voltaire and Locke over the language of the 21st century. Yet, she still tried and that was good enough for Laura.

"Well?" Carmilla drawled, persistence and a big of nervousness in her voice. 

"You're right Carm, " Laura admitted with a reluctant smile. "There's no point."

* * *

 What amazed Laura though, was Carmilla's love of selfies. The vampire never minded taking them and often suggested taking them as well.

"Hey Carm," Laura said one day. "Why do you like selfies so much."

Carmilla frowned for a moment before answering, "Every one I take is a reminder of what I fight, for" She replied honestly, looking down at her wringed hands."Each one reminds me that I have a reason to live. It reminds me that I have someone to love and that my future is bright, no matter what happens."

Carmilla never thought that her honesty on 21st century slang would help her get the girl for sure. Oh how wrong was she.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second one. My apologies. Hoped you enjoy, I know I did...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Says published on 13th, when published very late on the 12th instead


End file.
